Todo queda en familia
by Icitzy
Summary: Madara estaba en shock, su pequeño y dulce hermanito,tan puro e inocente... ¡Profanado por el bastardo cosa blanca violador de hermanos menores!, ¡Mataría a Tobirama por pedófilo!, metería en un convento a su hermano, ¡Y también mataría al idiota de Hashirama por ser un idiota!


_**Resumen:** Madara estaba en shock, su pequeño y dulce hermanito,tan puro e inocente... ¡Profanado por el bastardo cosa blanca violador de hermanos menores!, ¡Mataría a Tobirama por pedófilo!, metería en un convento a su hermano, ¡Y también mataría al idiota de Hashirama por ser un idiota!_

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi (TobiZuna)_

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes son del cruel Kishimoto-sama. Excepto Tobirama, que con Sara y su esposa Izuna compartimos su custodia (Aunque estamos peleando legalmente para que a ella le liberen a Obito y a mi a Itachi) jajaja mentira, Kishimoto no los quiere prestar..._

_**Aviso importante:** **¡Este es un regalo para SaraDreamer, forera del Foro Aldea oculta entre las hojas!**_

_**Genero:** Humor/Romance_

_**Notas principales: **Sara no me preguntes como termine escribiendo esto, por que con ellos drama no pude, y por el hecho de que aparecen Madara y Hashirama revoloteando, pues... ¡Son Hashirama y Madara Sara, no los puedo abandonar!_

_**Dato:** Las frases que se están en cursiva "amo bailar" son cosas que se escuchan a unos metros._

_**A leer!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Todo queda en familia<span>**

* * *

><p>Madara se encontraba recostado en una barra en un bar, se sentía demasiado mareado por la estúpida competencia que había tenido con el Senju horas antes, lo peor era que mientras el intentaba que el mundo dejara de moverse Hashirama estaba riendo y apostando con quien sabe quien.<p>

—_¡Te apueshto a que te gano esta ronda!_ —Escucho el grito del moreno

Madara paso una mano por sus ojos, por kami, todos los fin de semanas era lo mismo, y el idiota parecía olvidarse que era pésimo apostando.

—_¡No puede sher hip, exijo otra ronda!_

Tal vez debería dejarlo que se endeudara hasta el cuello, le pateen el trasero y que termine lloriqueando, pensaba con una sonrisa en la cara, pero Madara de la nada mostró una mueca de horror, por que si el moreno lloraba, siempre iba a llorar con él, cuando estaba deprimido amaba fastidiarlo.

El azabache se levanto de golpe del asiento, aunque maldijo un poco por que se sintió mareado y fue dando zancadas a donde estaba un furioso Hashirama revoleando la mesa por haber perdido de nuevo.

—Noo Madara, déjame pegarrle a eshe idiota _hip_. —Hablaba con palabras trabadas el moreno que era jalado del cuello de la camisa por el otro

—A casa

—¡Me shamo perdedor, pero shoy el Hokage y el es el perrdedor! —Gritaba mientras levantaba las manos como puños al aire

—Mejor no te dejo en tu casa, por que dejarte solo es...

—¿Vamosh a tu casa? —Respondió el otro feliz

—¿Que?, ¿y soportar tus lamentos toda la noche? —dijo con una ceja alzada— te llevare a casa de tu hermano.

—¡Siiiii! —Chillo infantilmente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar

**...**

Madara que a duras penas podía caminar derecho comenzó a patear y arrastrar a un Senju borracho por varias calles, los pocos aldeanos que se veían transitar esas noche no hicieron nada acostumbrados a ver escenas parecidas de ese par.

El azabache tenía un tic nervioso, y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, que Hashirama estuviese cantando mientras lo abrazaba tampoco ayudaba mucho, y casi lloro de emoción cuando vio a pocos metros la casa de la cosa blanca o Tobirama.

—Vamos, suelta, ya llegamos a la casa

—¿A tu casa? —Dijo con una sonrisa tonta

—No, a la de la cosa blanca

—¿Y tu casa _hip_?

—Mi casa es mía. —Cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a la puerta

—¿Y que es mío? —Dijo con una voz llorosa

—Tu casa

—¿Vivimos juntos? —Ladeando la cabeza confundido

Madara por su buena salud mental decidió ignorarlo, aparte si lo mataba iba a quedar muy mal, tal vez la gente diga que lo mato por que el se quedo con el puesto de Hokage o algo así, pero en realidad él era demasiado genial para ese puesto, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y mejor ir a tocar la puerta para sacarse de encima más rápido a su amigo, pero algo lo detuvo.

—¿Qué demonios...?

¿Eso que escuchaba eran gemidos?

Oh dios, la cosa blanca lo estaba haciendo.

Madara paralizado se quedo estático, con una mueca de asco enfrente de la puerta, y Hashirama curioso se acerco para poner un oído contra la puerta, que cuando escucho ruidos de adentro comenzó a reírse.

—Mi hermano tieene novia _hip  
><em>

_—_¡Shhh! —Intento callarlo el otro y Hashirama riendo se puso ambas manos en la boca

Madara estaba un poco sorprendido, osea, la parecía increíble que esa cosa asquerosa de pelo blanco pudiese tener una chica, peor, tener relaciones, en su mente siempre tenía la asexualidad de una roca aunque con la cara de estreñido que cargaba siempre pensó que en una pelea algo se le atoro por atrás. Inconscientemente apoyo su oreja contra la puerta mientras el moreno estaba colorado y riéndose aún bajo.

—_Me encantas..._

Madara casi tiene una arcada cuando escucho eso detrás de la puerta, pero salto a tapar la boca de Hashirama que se estaba muriendo de la risa.

—Lo bueno _hip_, esh que ahora see que tiene relashiones. —Intento sacar las manos del otro de su boca para hablar

—Que horror, que horror, que horror. —Murmuraba el azabache

—Sip, me preguntoh por que aún tiene su cara de eshtrenido, ¿tu shabes? —Murmuró confundido

—Oh kami. —Y ahora Madara tapo su boca para no reírse

_—Más... más Senju_

Madara sintió que pedía el color de la cara y un mal presentimiento se instalo en su cuerpo, mientras Hashirama confundido apretaba mas fuerte la oreja contra la puerta.

—¿Maddy, esa vosh no fue la de Izuna?

—No, es imposible, escuche mal —Aterrado negaba con la cabeza

_—Más duro..._

_—Como gustes Izu..._

Pero antes de que se termine esa frase Madara con una patada destruyo la puerta para ver con horror una imagen que nunca quisiera ver.

Por que su hermano y la cosa blanca estaban...

—¡Nii-san! —Gritó Izuna, pero el azabache estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Madara estaba pálido y en shock, Hashirama solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, ni hablemos de la pareja atrapada en escena que estaban en pánico buscando algo con que taparse.

—Mi pequeño hermanito… —Susurró mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos por el trauma que tendría

—Ni shiquiera lo sospeche. —El moreno negaba sin siquiera comprender que negaba

—Mi dulce y pequeño hermanito…

—Bueno, ahora tiene shentido _hip_ cuando Tobi decía que iba a atacarle con una espada, —pero se puso medio pensativo — aunque no penshé que seería con _esa _espada.

—Cállate. —Siseó

Hashirama estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos tan profundos que se puede tener cuando se tiene más alcohol que sangre, algo de como se vería Madara desnudo.

Mientras tanto Izuna estaba con algo tapándose las partes bajas mientras balbuceaba cosas con la cara completamente roja, Madara estaba completamente enojado con el sharingan reluciéndose a todo su máximo y aterrador esplendor en sus ojos.

Finalmente Tobirama, muy valientemente, al ver eso último salio corriendo en paños menores hacia la otra punta de la casa.

—Dame unos minutos y te lo explico nii-san. —Murmuraba Izuna con las manos tapándose la cara por la vergüenza

—¡Bueno Maddy, creo que shomos como flamilia _hip_! —Salto el moreno mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello del otro

—¡¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan feliz?! —Gritó confundido

Ese maldito malnacido de Tobirama se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeño, adorable e inocente hermanito, ¡Y al estúpido de Hashirama solo se le ocurría celebrar!

Maldita y despreciable anomalía, mutante deforme, cosa blanca, gruñón estreñido de Tobirama se las iba a pagar, oh claro que si.

¡Su pequeño y dulce hermanito,tan puro e inocente estaba siendo profanado por el bastardo cosa blanca violador de hermanos menores!

¡Mataría a Tobirama por pedófilo!,y metería en un convento a su hermano, ¡Y también mataría al idiota de Hashirama por ser un idiota!

—Madara-nii por favor, no lo mates, bueno, es que somos pare...

¿No siempre intentaba hacerlo enfadar la cosa blanca?, pues hoy lo había logrado.

Madara levanto la mano para que su hermano se callara y comenzó a buscar al chackra de cierta persona por la casa.

—¿Maddy que eshtas haciendo? —Pregunto curioso cuando el otro entro dando zancadas por una puerta buscando a alguien

—Solo le daré la bienvenida a la familia —Con una sonrisa torcida y el sharingan aún reluciendo

—¿Bienvenida...? —Hashirama ladeo su cabeza sin entender, pero pego un grito cuando vio como el azabache rompía la puerta de una de las habitaciones y entraba con deseos de ver sangre —¡Madara no, Madara no toquesh a mi hermano!

—¡Madara e-espera, no me p-puedes matar, soy tu cuñado! —Se escucho a Tobirama gritar

—¡Muere maldito violador de hermanos menores!

—¡Maddy malo, no toquesh a Tobi-chan! —Chillo Hashirama metido en el medio

**...**

Los vecinos salieron asustados por tantos gritos y golpes, por que de la casa del Senju salían llamas, algunas ramas, hasta chorros de agua, pero especialmente los gritos, mujeres tuvieron que tapar los oídos de sus hijos ante tantos insultos al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente un costado de la casa estallo, y se podía ver a un albino desnudo, tapándose sus partes nobles con un pedazo de tela, corriendo por su vida, seguido de cerca por un Susano con un dueño demasiado enojado.

Poco después salía un moreno gritando, y tropezándose cada dos por tres por su borrachera, que no lo mate mientras creaba muchas pero muchas ramas de árboles para intentar separarlos.

—_¡Si me matas, Izuna se enojara!_

—_¡No metas a Izuna en esto, maldito pedófilo!_

—_¡No peleen, sho los quiero a ambos, eshtupidos cabeza huecas!_ —Chillaba desesperado Hashirama detrás de los otros dos

Una vecina temerosa se acerco a la casa destruida y vio como un azabache medio desnudo se sentaba en el suelo, apoyaba su cabeza en una mano y bufaba frutado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si, no se preocupe, mi hermano no lo matara. —Respondió frustrado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—¿Quiere que llame al Hokage?, es muy fuerte y...

—¿No ve todas estas ramas? —señalando la casa destruida y ahora parte de la aldea destruida— El Hokage ya sabe del asunto, no se preocupe.

—Pero…

—¡Que no se preocupe!

La mujer asustada por el sharingan salio corriendo hacía su hogar.

—Ojala Hashima convenza a mi hermano de que no lo mate, con suerte Tobi caerá en un tsukuyomi. —Bufo mientras se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano

**...**

Dejando de lado a un Izuna frustrado sexualmente, se podría observar en una parte destruida de la aldea por ciertas personas, a dos personas peleando, una por su vida y otra por venganza.

Pero nunca hay que enojar a un hermano mayor y la pelea duro miseros minutos...

Tobirama se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente gracias al haber caído en un genjutsu, mientras Madara se acercaba con una sonrisa psicopatía al cuerpo.

—Lo primero que haré será cortar tus partes y luego…

—¡Nooooo! —Hashirama salto y se lanzo a su espalda

—Hashirama quiero recordarte que odio a la gente en mi espalda

—No toquesh a mi hermano, yo me shacrifico, me sacrifico por él _hip_—El moreno lo tenía abrazado como si fuera un pulpo y lloriqueaba en su cuello

—Te advertí que no volvieras a tomar sake —Respondió con voz monótona mientras miraba el cuerpo en el suelo

—Por favor Maddy no toques al tontio de mi hermanito, si lo haces me pondrée trishte

—Pues que pena

—¡Madara!

—¡Suéltame, necesito matar al bastardo pervertido! —El azabache comenzó a revolverse para soltarte

Hashirama se puso medio serio, aunque con las mejillas sonrojadas y medio tambaleándose no ayudaba con su pose seria, comenzó a invocar unas ramas y envolvió al azabache

—Tenemosh que hablar seriamente Maddy

Hashirama se llevaba arrastrando a un muy enojado azabache que solo se retorcía como un gusano intentando liberarse y que insultaba al moreno con todos los insultos que recordaba, dejando muy atrás a un desnudo y muy inconsciente albino en el suelo.

—Aleja esas malditas espadas de mi trasero, estúpido Uchiha —Murmuraba un inconsciente Tobirama en el suelo

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> En los drabbles de ellos siempre saltas que ves TobiZuna subliminal, ¡Pues no esperes más!, en este one-shot ya dejo de ser subliminal, si no que se muestra es su máxima y esplendorosa torpeza._

_Siento que no se vea en primer plano a Tobi con Izuna, pero me cuesta escribir con Tobirama y de Izuna es complicado por que no aparece mucho (aunque supongo que su personalidad es Sasuke antes de la masacre, vaya uno a saber), espero que te haya gustado :3_

_Si no, bueno.. seguiré practicando escribir de ellos jajajaj._

_Para los demás espero que se hayan reídos con mis locuras :D_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
